


Chick Flicks.

by TheTeapotOfFandoms666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6907774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTeapotOfFandoms666/pseuds/TheTeapotOfFandoms666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After you almost mess up on a hunt with Sam and Dean. Dean tries to help make you feel better. He then gives you a few gifts, one of them changes things up a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chick Flicks.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a lot of fluff. <3 First kiss too.

You sighed as you walked to your room in the bunker. You sniffled as you felt tears about to fall. You of course held them back, you where a hunter. You would be damned to let yourself cry over something as dumb as what happened. You then picked up your bag, and chucked it at your wall, letting out a frustrated scream. You hated that you almost got bit and turned by ne of the vampires from the nest. You were so close to chopping it’s head off. It was till they realized how you looked at Dean, how much your heart throbbed for him. You than got tackled by another vampire and Sam had to save you. On the way back they where mad but then felt bad, as this was only your third hunt. You still felt horrible that the nest of vampires could have gotten worse. All because you had to let your dumb heart get in the way. You then heard a knock at the door. You turned around, walked over and opened the door to find Dean standing there, still covered in dirt, just like you still where. He then glanced past you to your bag. Which now had the contents of it all spread out on the floor since you threw it. He then sighed and was holding something behind his back. 

“ So, I know you felt like you didn’t do good on the hunt. Yes you almost got hurt but you did very well for your third time out and about. Hunting isn’t easy and well, me and Sam.. We, um, we got you something to show you how proud we are of you.” 

Dean then pulled out a gift basket from behind his back. It had plastic wrapped around the yellow and purple basket, which held the objects for you. In the basket were a few bath bombs, some new hair wash, a facemask and a new record of your favorite band. You loved the sound of a record player, so you loved when you could get new albums. You smiled up at Dean, then took the gift, placed it softly on the ground then hugged him tightly. 

“ Thank you, Dean. It means a lot. Besides I wonder what people thought when they saw a man like you in a shop that is mostly aimed towards women. Not that being a man and liking that stuff is wrong or anything! I-I just thought that it was funny and I wanted to say how-“  
“ Hey, Hey. No chick flick moments. “  
“ Of course Dean.”

Next thing you do, you could not help. You got on your toes and gently placed a soft kiss on Dean’s cheek. You then quickly pulled back, covered your mouth and gasped. Dean stared at you then smirked as he gently placed his hand onto where you kissed his cheek. You then uncovered your mouth.

“ D-Dean, I’m so sorry! I-It was just a thank you peck! I didn’t m-mean anything of it!!”

Dean chuckled then gently ruffled your hair. He smiled then shrugged, playing it off. 

“ Hey, no sweat. Now you go enjoy yourself, I have to help Sam before I get into the shower. So the bathroom is all yours.”  
“ T-Thank you, Dean.”

With that Dean was gone a few seconds later. Little did you know how that kiss really felt to him. The next day you where giggling softly, he had covered your eyes with his hands after you got out of the impala. He was walking you towards something.

“ Dean! Where in the world are we going?”  
“ Just a few more steps! There we go!”

He pulled his hands away, your eyes adjusted as you blinked a few times. You gasped as your eyes widened. Your lips then curled into a huge smile. You saw in big letters that read, “ Record store.” You turned around and looked up at Dean.

“ You didn’t!!”  
“ I did, now lets get in there and I can show you the classics.” He said with a smile, as his eyes seemed to have lit up once he looked into yours.

“ Come on, Dean!”

You grabbed him back the hand and pulled him into the store. You had spent the next two hours looking at records, as well as talking about who had a better taste in music. Also which bands where the classics, legends or just dumb. 

“ Ok, so Dean. Which do you love more? ACDC? Or Queen?”

He let out a hiss that was made from him sucking in the air between his teeth. He then tapped his foot to the song that was playing, along with him thinking. He then smiled and looked into your eyes. 

“ I would have to go with ACDC, though I do love Queen just as much.”  
“ What? But Queen is amazing!! I’m kind of shocked. Though I get where you are coming from.”

You both nodded then laughed softly as Dean cracked a joke about an album cover he pointed out. You both then froze as Queen’s “ Find me someone to love.” Started to play, it was as if the universe was trying to make something happen, but you both where to stubborn to admit it. Dean turned to you, placed his hand out and did his little smirk he does when he has a plan. You raised a brow at him then tiled your head slightly.

“ Dean, which do you think you are doing?’

“ I am just asking the prettiest girl here to dance with me.”

You blushed a soft pink color as you nodded then took his hand. He then pulled you close and you two started to dance to the beat of the song as he sang along. You gently rested your head against his chest. With each word he sang in his low voice, the words rumbled in his chest. He smelled like musk, gunpowder, and coffee. You took a moment to yourself to just bask in the scent alone. You had dreamt of being this close to him. Dean on the other hand while singing, was doing the same but for you. He loved the way you smelled, it was so refreshing compared to the other, heavier scents he was so used to smelling. He then pulled back, spun you around then pulled you back to where your arms where crossed across your chest and your back was facing him. He then sang the last bit of the song and swayed with you till the next song started to play. You now had a deep blush across your cheeks. Dean slowly smiled as he noticed this, he then sighed softly and finally made the move. The move her wanted to do for a long time. He let you go slowly, you turned around and giggled softly, clearing your throat.

“ T-Thank you Dean, that was very fun. I needed this today.”  
“ You are welcome, but there is one last gift to give you.”

You went to open you mouth u then where greeted but soft and firm lips. You gasped but then quickly kissed him back. He pulled you closer to him as the two shared the kiss. He then smirked and dipped you slowly; he then lifted you back up and slowly broke the kiss. You two stared into each other’s beautiful eyes. He then spoke in a deep tone.

“ So much for chick flick moments, huh? Totally worth it though.”  
“ Yes it was, I wouldn’t mind another one, Dean.”

You two laughed softly then shared another sweet kiss. Once you picked the albums you had been looking at, the two of you checked out, walked out the store. Then smiled at each other as you walked to the Impala, hand-in-hand.


End file.
